<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Days by DesiringPirates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655110">Two Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiringPirates/pseuds/DesiringPirates'>DesiringPirates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiringPirates/pseuds/DesiringPirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth helps out a witch and is granted a wish - anything that she wants, for two whole days. If you get what you really want, in the end, it'll only hurt more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an old story that I still love, and really do want to write the sequel to. Hopefully one day I will.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Doesn't anyone come through here with a broom? It would be nice . . . Well, pirates are not known for their cleanliness. Everything is so quiet here . . .</em>
</p><p>Elizabeth looked up at the night sky, thankful that she had enough sense to bring her lantern with her. She takes a trip, every couple month or so to get out of Shipwreck Cove. It was beginning to get to her; she would think that the walls were about to close in on her.</p><p>It was also tiring. When she took the role as Pirate King, she did not think there would be so much work involved. Pirates were known to be lazy, but with the Royal Navy and the East India Trading Company coming down on the pirates, hard, it meant that all the pirates were running toward the one place where they think they would be safe: Shipwreck Cove.</p><p>Which meant that she had to lay down a few more codes in order to keep some semblance of peace in the large island castle, and also, since she was of course King, meant that whatever problems the sailors came across while on the ocean became <em>her </em>problems.</p><p>And most of her problems concerned the Trading Company and the Lobster Backs.</p><p>Elizabeth sighed, and lifted the lantern up a bit. She wondered, and not for the first time, why Jack had elected her King. Why? Was it because he wanted her to have constant headaches, to be tortured about the problems of the whole Pirate Brethren?</p><p>Did he believe in her? Did he . . . forgive her?</p><p>
  <em>If so, he has a funny way of showing it. I wonder where he is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So quiet . . . not even the whores are chirping about the isle. I don't like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't like this at all.</em>
</p><p>She looked down at the rocky path of St. Thomas. The tiny port was filled with the painted two-bit strumpets; the taverns had lights in its windows . . . usually. Now everything was dark, save for the moon. Dark and quiet.</p><p>
  <em>I bet if he were here, he'd have a whole crowd of people around him. He'd be telling them of his entire stint in the Kraken, and of how he - single-handily, of course - defeated Cutler Beckett. Or he'd have a whore under each arm.</em>
</p><p><em>Or maybe he would have been running away, afraid that I might kill him again. I wonder -<br/></em>But then something caught Elizabeth 's ear. A fight had broken out somewhere ahead.</p><p>The King took a step back, blowing out the soft light of the lantern. The tussle grew louder, with uniformed men stumbling down the path, pulling a woman in chains.</p><p>"Le'go of me, ye sniveling scouts of putrid vanity!" The woman hollered. One of the two military men shoved the butt of his rifle into the stomach of the woman. She let out a cry and crumbled, slowing the men down a bit.</p><p>Elizabeth ran up to them, putting all her weight behind her small lantern and swinging it, as hard as she could, into the face of one soldier. She heard glass break, and the yelp of the surprised man. Luckily, she had the element of shock and surprise, and kicked her leg out to the other soldier's groin.</p><p>Without thinking, she grabbed the chains locked on the strange woman's wrists and pulled her toward her, stepping out of the way to avoid a collision and throwing the woman behind her.</p><p>The man with glass in his cheek stood up and lunged at her, angrily, but Elizabeth was quick and drew her sword out, cutting the man on the shoulder. She spun on the spot, and stabbed the other man in the arm.</p><p>Kicking the wounded man in the stomach, she twisted the sword in her hand and, with her weight, pushed it into the stomach of the man behind her. He fell to the ground, praying to God that he would not die.</p><p>God didn't listen. Nor did Elizabeth, for she was busy dueling with the other soldier. He limped, and groaned against pain, but still kept fighting her. Elizabeth admired that, and allowed him two minutes of sparring before she twisted and slashed the man's throat.</p><p>That's when Elizabeth heard the first dying man. She went over and kicked his head, hard, and thus ended her sword, Elizabeth hurried over to the woman. Upon sight, Elizabeth noticed that the woman was an unnatural beauty. Her brown, bushy hair had all manners of beads, twigs and leaves in it - most of them woven in. Her large, amber colored eyes shone with something else besides life; her ears held dangling a small bird's feet. She wore a shawl around her shoulders, and a tight fitting dark blue dress. Her feet were bare.</p><p>Elizabeth reached up and grabbed her shackled wrists, helping her to stand up.</p><p>"I am sorry about that." Elizabeth apologized, and turned to the dead militia. "One of them is bound to have the key."</p><p>"'De one whose throat you hacked. Thank you." The woman held out her hands, waiting for Elizabeth to find the key and free her from the blasted chains.</p><p>"You're welcome." Elizabeth smiled, and found the key. Jingling them in the air, she walked toward the strange woman. "Any idea why they arrested you? Pirate?"</p><p>Elizabeth asked, working the key into the locks.</p><p>"I have no connection with pirates . . . until now, yer Majesty." Elizabeth looked up at her, startled. She never mentioned her name. She had never even seen this woman before. "Yes, I know who ye are. Mrs. Turner, the wife of the dead, and the King of the pirates."</p><p>"So eloquently put." Elizabeth said, finally managing to free the woman's wrists. "So, who are you, so desired to be put behind bars, and yet not pirate?"</p><p>The woman gave a warm smile, and Elizabeth found herself wanting to be close to her. She wanted to touch her, to worship her, to be with her.</p><p>"I am Desi're, and what you feel is what I can do."</p><p>Elizabeth jumped a bit, and realized that she was so close to the other woman she could feel her breath on her skin. She cleared her throat and stepped back, feeling a hot blush on her cheeks.</p><p>"Magic."</p><p>"Aye."</p><p>"Very useful, I presume?"</p><p>Desi're smiled, but this time it did not hold the amount of warmth it had before.</p><p>Elizabeth noticed cracked teeth, which were white but jagged. "Very useful indeed. And I am offering the use of them to ye."</p><p>Elizabeth looked at the men on the ground, and looked back at the woman. "What would you give me?"</p><p>"Two days."</p><p>"Of?"</p><p>"Anything ye could think of." Desi're cracked her knuckles; Elizabeth winced a bit at the sound, but the witch paid no heed. "From this midnight to the other, you will be granted with the one thing ye want."</p><p>"Anything?" Elizabeth asked. Asking for peace and freedom for pirates was not going to work; only a two days reprieve? Asking for Will . . . two days, and he would be gone again. And she also believed that no matter what, Desi're would not be that powerful to deal with the immortality.</p><p>"Or anyone."</p><p>
  <em>Anyone? From midnight . . . one chance, one person to be with, to see how it would have worked out . . . to see if it were possible . . . to see if he were right.</em>
</p><p>"Two days, no problems, and everything will be back to normal?" Elizabeth asked, wary of Will and the curse. "There has to be some catches. This seems too easy."</p><p>"Only ye will remember the two days."</p><p>Elizabeth nodded. <em>Seems pretty straight forward. Desi're seems honest enough. It's the honest ones you've got to look out for. Trust the dishonest ones.</em></p><p>
  <em>Do whatever is necessary.</em>
</p><p>"What could it hurt?" Elizabeth sighed, and looked down. "In five minutes, it will be midnight."</p><p>"Best make yer choice hurried, then." Desi're said, picking her nails.</p><p>Elizabeth looked up at the witch. She could not believe she would do this, and so quickly too. But she had always wondered, in the back of her mind, what it would have been like if she stayed on the Pearl two years ago. Would she have been cast out, or would they have had some semblance of friendship?</p><p>
  <em>I can see him now. His dreads, his golden smirk, his rum soaked breath, the flouncy air around him, the object of respect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wonder what if would be like to be with Jack Sparrow.</em>
</p><p>"Yer choice, have you made it?" Desi're asked, feeling the moon pull at her. It was nearing time.</p><p>Elizabeth took a deep breath, and said in the exhale, "Jack Sparrow. I want Jack Sparrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth buried her head more into the pillow, grumbling at the noises around her. She was warm, and happy, and sleeping in her nice comfortable spot on the soft bed.</p><p>Then someone grabbed her shoulder and shook her, waking her up. Elizabeth screamed a bit, and lashed out, hitting the intruder in the face. There was a loud yelp, a crash, and Elizabeth shot up and looked over the side.</p><p>"Dammit, Lizzie! That ring cut me!" Jack grumbled, touching the tiny cut above his lip. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Elizabeth looked down at him in shock. She couldn't believe it. There he was, in his usual coat and vest - new shirt, she could tell- sprawled out on his bum, looking up at her with a worried face. Elizabeth's lips twitched up at the corners, a smile came upon her face, and she started giggling.</p><p>She was here. In Jack's bed. With Jack on the floor. And a ring? What ring? She glanced down at the hand that held the supposed ring, her left hand. A small skull smiled up at her, supported by a weaving band.</p><p>Was she... were they...?</p><p>She gripped her sides and rolled around in the sheets, her laughter loud. Jack sat up, staring at her with disbelief.</p><p>"I'm glad me fall was so entertaining' for ye, Lizzie..." He sarcastically said, and pushed himself up. He dusted his coat off, and looked down at her. "Ye're gonna wake the starfishes!"</p><p>"Oh, Jack!" Elizabeth stopped laughing, finally realizing what had happened. "Jack."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Oh my god." Elizabeth muttered. "It worked."</p><p>"Lizzie...?"</p><p>"JACK!" She smiled, pulling him down and wrapping her arms around him. "It's you!"</p><p>Jack muffled a bit into the pillow, and managed to move himself so he could breathe.</p><p>"Of course, it's me. Isn't it me usually?" Jack said, reaching for his hat and pulling it on his head. He smiled down at her. "Ye know, I like you in this position."</p><p>He bent his head down, intending to kiss her. Nervousness claimed Elizabeth; her heart started beating fast and her palms were sweating. She was half tempted to push him away, but there was something about his action that made it appear... normal.</p><p>Elizabeth glanced at the silver ring on her finger. And smiled.</p><p>Then there was a knock on the door.</p><p>Jack groaned, and lifted himself up to sit on the mattress. Elizabeth caught a look at his left hand, and stared at it.</p><p>There, on his finger, was a larger version of the ring on her finger. Elizabeth's mind went blank for a moment, not hearing Mr. Gibbs or Jack converse through the door; not paying attention to anything else but <em>that ring</em>.</p><p>"God, it's getting so I can't kiss me own wife anymore..." Jack muttered. Elizabeth gasped, and at Jack's strange look, passed it off as a yawn. Jack frowned.</p><p>"Don't know why ye are so tired. It's not like we've done anything in the past weeks." Jack said, moving so Elizabeth was pinned down on the bed. "And if I were you, I'd stay awake for the next hour or so. I've jest told Gibbs to sod off."</p><p>Elizabeth smiled, and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away. She gave him a nervous smile, and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. A pit began to form in her stomach- and Jack noticed that there was something different about her.</p><p>"What did Gibbs want you to do?" Elizabeth asked, her voice faint. She felt like <em>she </em>was going to faint.</p><p>"Eh, wanted me to go and read some maps with Barbossa... so he doesn't tread us on the wrong route..." Jack said, laying a kiss on Elizabeth's neck.</p><p>She jumped, and pushed him back more so his lips wouldn't make contact with her. He frowned at her again, this time deeper.</p><p>"What is wrong now?" Jack asked, annoyed. "I want to perform my husbandly duties, and to do that, I need a wife to do her wifely duties, and if there is one without the other you won't have two to do the duties."</p><p>"My stomach- I feel sick. I need some air." Elizabeth quickly said without thinking. Actually, she felt a little queasy.</p><p>
  <em>I just need some time to think on all this...</em>
</p><p>"Please Jack." She pleaded, and stared at Jack until he backed down and let her off the bed.</p><p>Swinging her bare legs over the side, she heard Jack moan in protest as she stood up and revealed her bare self to him. But she paid no heed to it now; in <em>this</em> world, Jack had probably seen her naked. Many times. They were- they were-</p><p>
  <em>I'm married to Jack Sparrow.</em>
</p><p>She scanned the floor quickly for her clothes, and found a pair of breeches and pulled them on. She couldn't find anything that resembled her shirt; so, she grabbed one of Jack's (she presumed) off a chair and slipped it on. Elizabeth hurriedly buttoned the shirt up to hide her cleavage, and without even thinking of pulling on the boots that sat by the foot of the bed; she unlocked the door and hurried out of the cabin.</p><p>That first blast of fresh sea-salt air was a blessing. It whipped around her face, obscuring her view for a moment; but she closed her eyes anyway and took a deep breath. The wind died down as she exhaled, and Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes.</p><p>There was Gibbs, arguing with Barbossa! <em>Why was he still on the ship?</em> Then she saw Pintel and Ragetti, the two bumbling pirates that stole her not even five years ago from her home in Port Royal. As always, the tall lanky one<em>- he was Ragetti, right? - </em>was chasing around Barbossa's still undead monkey; this time fighting for his eye patch. Cotton stood at the helm with his colorful parrot, who looked at her, cocked his head and asked: "Shivered yer timbers?"</p><p>A small smile broke out on Elizabeth's face; but as quickly as it came, it had left.</p><p>That witch had done it. For two days, Elizabeth would know what it felt like to have Jack Sparrow; and how it is to be Jack Sparrow's.</p><p>She wasn't married to Will. She wasn't cursed to protect the chest. She wasn't forced to sail on her ship with her crew, alone and bitter.</p><p>No.</p><p>She was on the <em>Black Pearl,</em> with familiar faces. She could hear Barbossa arguing. Saw as the parrot ruffled his feathers. She felt the freedom of the open sea, the freedom of pirating that she loved dearly.</p><p>And not only did she have Jack Sparrow, she had Jack Sparrow's heart. She wore Jack Sparrow's ring; felt Jack Sparrow's lips on her skin still. Jack Sparrow's scent was around her, and she loved it.</p><p>But it also made her scared.</p><p>What about Will? What had happened to him?</p><p>Was her father still alive? If so, was he worried about her? Was he imprisoned, or did he decide to go into piracy?</p><p>James! Was he still working for the Royal Navy? Was Cutler Beckett still after them? Was piracy at stake?</p><p>A wave of nausea hit her again; made her clutch her stomach and run on her bare feet to the side of the ship. She doubled over the railing; and vomited into the sea below.</p><p>When she finally lifted her face - red and sweaty - and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, she felt better. Gibbs had appeared at her side while she was being sick, his hand still on her back. He was rubbing her back; bless his heart.</p><p>"Ye alright, Mrs.?" he asked.</p><p><em>Mrs.! </em>"Yes, I am quite alright."</p><p>"Ye haven't told Jack yet, have ye?" he asked, a glimmer in his eye.</p><p>Elizabeth was yet again, confused. "What do you mean?"</p><p>But Gibbs just chuckled, and smiling, turned and went back to work. Elizabeth watched him go, and felt the bitter taste in her mouth. To avoid getting sick again, she made her way down to the rum cellar to fetch a bottle.</p><p>Everything about this ship was familiar. These were the steps that Jack had first proposed to her on; had she said yes to that? She gripped the railing as she opened the door to the hatch down below and grabbed a low burning lantern. It was dank, and dark, and smelled slightly of rotting fish. But it was the <em>Pearl</em>, and she had walked down these steps many times before to steal a bottle or two at night. Had Jack caught her down there before, and reprimanded her? If he did, his punishment was probably something very perverse.</p><p>Elizabeth grinned. Grabbing a bottle from the wall, she uncorked it and took a sip. She swished it around her mouth, then spit it out right onto the already wet floor. In the dim light of the lantern, she looked into the amber depths of the bottle. Jack had taught her to drink; she remembered that. She remember after she had taken her first sip of rum on that beach, she almost spit it out in disgust. Jack had laughed at her, and pinched her nose as she drank. Elizabeth still had no idea why he did that, but it had worked, and by that night her bottle was almost gone.</p><p>"Yo ho ho..." Elizabeth muttered, and set the lantern on the last step. Sitting down next to it, she took another sip of the rum and sighed. The rotten taste had already left her mouth; just as all those alarming thoughts left her brain.</p><p>Two days. She only had two days to enjoy this: so why waste it worrying about something? In two days, things would go back to the way they were supposed to.</p><p>Smiling, she corked the bottle and went to find her... pirate... <em>husband.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Elizabeth opened the door to the cabin again, the first thing she noticed was her husband lying on the bed. He had his hand in front of his face, as if inspecting it. She smiled, and quietly closed the door.</p><p>Jack looked up from his spot on the bed, and flashed a golden grin at her. He sat up as she slipped on the bed next to him, facing him. Very gently, almost cautiously, she reached out and grabbed his hand.</p><p>"What's so interesting about this hand?" she asked, deciding that it might be best to ignore what had happened earlier. She felt a lot calmer now, now that she knew what was going on.</p><p>"I was just imagining it trailing across yer body." Jack's husky voice sounded right near her ear. She shivered as his warm breath caressed her face. "How it would look when I rest it on yer bare hip . . . how you'd be begging for me to touch you -"</p><p>"SPARROW!" A loud, stern voice sounded on the outside of the cabin door, followed by loud banging. "OPEN UP, I COMMAND YE!"</p><p>Jack growled, and left Elizabeth on the bed. She felt a little disappointed; she was beginning to enjoy what he was saying. Elizabeth turned in the bed, digging her toes into the soft blankets, and watched as her husband stormed across the room.</p><p>"Ye are in no order to be commanding, seeing as how I am the commanding commander who captains this ship; therefore, I am the commanding captain!" Jack shot back, not bothering opening the door.</p><p>"OPEN THE DOOR!" Barbossa yelled back. The door shook so hard, Elizabeth knew that he must be kicking it. "SPARROW!"</p><p>"Barbossa, if ye can't tell ye daft overbearing man, ye are an unwanted guest, on <em>me</em> ship. I don't know how you do it, but ye always seem to come back onboard every time I send ye off. And now, now I am alone with me wife; pants around the ankles, and ye have the nerve to kick on me door?" Jack reached over, grabbed a pistol from off a desk and made sure it was loaded.</p><p>"Jack! What are you doing?!" Elizabeth gasped, jumping off the bed and grabbing his arm.</p><p>"'M gonna shoot the bloody bastard!" Jack fumed, cocking the pistol and reaching to open the door.</p><p>"Jack!"</p><p>"Listen to yer wife Jack; out ta the two of ye she has the most brains . . . which alone is not that much . . . "</p><p>"Barbossa, why don't ye just go and love yer monkey? God knows how he can stand ya . . . " Jack barked at the door, and shoved a chair under the doorknob, for added protection. "Just leave us be . . . "</p><p>After a few more choice words, Barbossa huffed away, leaving husband and wife alone. Elizabeth smiled at Jack's back, and watched as he turned around. Seeing the smile on his wife's face, he smiled widely too, and took a couple of steps toward her.</p><p>When he reached her, he possessively wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her flush up against his body. Elizabeth gasped, never actually having been <em>this </em>close to Jack since that fateful kiss, and hesitated before leaning into him.</p><p>Jack's eyelids lowered, only leaving a crack of warm chocolate brown showing. He bent his knees a bit so he could be face level with Elizabeth, and moved his lips toward hers. For a second, out of sudden nervousness that spread throughout her whole body, she moved her head back. But decided that was childish, and stopped moving so Jack could brush his lips against hers.</p><p>Elizabeth 's eyelids slid shut, her head starting to spin as Jack softly exhaled on her face, his breath warm with rum and a hint of orange. She smiled as Jack brushed his lips against hers again, and then, finally, pressed them more firmly on hers.</p><p>She heard herself gave a little contented moan, and allowed herself to have another. His lips were as she remembered: full, moist lips; and against the softness of them there was the coarse, rough rubbing of his moustache and beard. Elizabeth moved her hands to rest on his arms, then began to slide them up to rest around his neck as she felt him gently press his tongue against her lips.</p><p>Elizabeth opened her lips a little bit, allowing Jack to reach out and taste her. Jack pressed himself more firmly on Elizabeth, and she could feel his body become hard with response to the kiss.</p><p>Being daring, for her, she chased his tongue back into his mouth and explored every crevice she could reach. She tasted the rum, and the sharp tang of his golden teeth; fought for dominance of the kiss as Jack tried to take control again.</p><p>Her head was spinning, from what she was doing, and the fact that she needed air - soon. But she kept kissing him, tasting the rum, feeling as his hands slid down further, past her waist.</p><p>Soon Jack broke the kiss, and took a deep breath. His hands were still placed on her bum, but she didn't argue it. It felt good. It all felt too good, like she was tasting the forbidden apple on that goddamned tree.</p><p>"You've been in the rum cellar." Jack murmured, resting his forehead against hers. She sighed, and ran her right hand up his neck to play with the soft tendrils that hadn't been trapped in braids or dreads yet. "You know that is against the rules. You're only supposed to have yer own share . . . "</p><p>Elizabeth smiled, hearing the teasing tone in his voice. "Are you going to punish me?" She asked, staring at him as he caught her lips once more.</p><p>"Mmmm. No." Jack decided after he pulled away. "Ye taste too good."</p><p>Elizabeth laughed, and rested her head on his chest. He held her tightly, and Elizabeth thought on how . . . different Jack was when he was around her. He took advantage of the time they had to spend alone, and how uninhibited he was about holding her like this.</p><p>She breathed in his scent, a mixture of sea salt and a unique spice that he had, and smiled again. Elizabeth was glad that she had chosen this, above all else.<br/>Then there was a knock on the door, followed by the jingling of keys.</p><p>"Gibbs." Jack muttered that name, and pulled himself away from Elizabeth. She suddenly felt cold.</p><p>Jack had straightened up, fixed his hat on his head as he pulled the chair away from the door.</p><p>"I'm busy, mate, what is it?"</p><p>"Jack, we need a heading." Gibbs said, and tried to walk into the cabin but was not invited in. "We can't just be sailing around forever."</p><p>"How far we from Tortuga?" Jack asked, counting on his fingers. Elizabeth cocked her head, looking at him questioningly, and he mouthed 'rum' to her.</p><p>"Take us 'bout three days."</p><p>Elizabeth felt a sadness pull at her. For a second, she thought that she would have been joining Jack in Tortuga . . . But she only had a day and a half left with him. And she hadn't even done anything with him yet - didn't have a chance to talk to him, didn't have a chance to do . . . other things . . . with him.</p><p>"'Lizabeth?" Jack asked, cupping the side of her face with her hand. She moved her face into the warmth, and sighed. "You alright?"</p><p>Elizabeth closed her eyes, and moved her head so she could kiss his palm. She heard his sharp intake of breath, and walked into his arms. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms tight around her and held her close. Elizabeth rested her cheek against his chest, and inhaled his scent, an inviting, musky scent. She sighed again.</p><p>"'M sorry I have to leave. Barbossa is giving' some trouble . . . and I'm going to go see if I can shove him overboard." Jack squeezed her tightly before letting her go. "I'll be back soon."</p><p>"Promise?" Elizabeth asked, looking up into his face.</p><p>"A thousand ships couldn't keep me from you tonight." Jack grinned, and walked away from her. He gave her a wink and walked off, leaving Elizabeth alone in the cabin for about an hour.</p><p>(J)(E)(J)(E)</p><p>Elizabeth, barefooted, walked around the cabin. She had, after poking around, found an oriental style robe in one of the drawers. She felt daring, and after taking off all her clothes, slid into the cool, soft fabric.</p><p>The robe was a bright red, with a gold dragon sewn into the back. The flames of the dragon crawled down her arms, and the tie was almost like pure gold wrapped around her small waist. The robe itself just fell on her thighs, barely covering her sex. She pulled nervously on the long sleeves as she waited for Jack in the small bedroom off to the side of the cabin.</p><p>Elizabeth kept pacing the room, pulling on her sleeves. She felt slightly nervous, she was about to have sex with Jack Sparrow . . . something that she had never done. Well, she had done, in this world. Her world Jack Sparrow had never touched she be nervous.</p><p>She didn't get a chance to answer herself because Jack had chosen that time to open the door to the bedroom and stare at her.</p><p>"Nicest legs in the Caribbean." He commented, a smirk twitching at his lips. He closed the door behind him and took out a key, and locked the door. He threw the key on the counter, along with his hat and effects, and stepped out of his boots as he walked toward her.</p><p>He smiled at her as he shrugged out of his coat, and unbuttoned his blue vest. When he came to stop right in front of her, he slipped his hand inside her robe and touched bare skin. Elizabeth gasped, reaching out to clutch at his shirt as his fingers rubbed against her skin.</p><p>His forehead came to rest on hers as he trailed his fingers up to the underside of her breast - Elizabeth gave a little jump, but relaxed as his other hand began untying the belt. She stopped him, and fingered his vest and shirt. Jack understood, and discarded his vest. He worked his shirt up and over his head, revealing his tanned lightly muscled chest.</p><p>Elizabeth ran her fingers down his chest, coming to stop on the waistband of his breeches. She noticed a nice bump beginning to form under the cloth, and smiled.</p><p>Jack's strong hands gripped her waist, and with her help, placed her on the bed. He knelt down in front of her, his one hand reaching up to bury in her hair, and he leaned in. Elizabeth met him halfway, locking her lips with his in a furious kiss.</p><p>Elizabeth rested her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. She felt the heat start to rise up in her body, and along with-it great urge to have him closer. Jack gently pushed her down onto the bed, never taking his lips off hers. When Elizabeth raked her nails down his arms, he began to run his lips down her neck, onto her collar bone and to her shoulder, which even through the robe he bit.</p><p>Her robe was riding up now, exposing her hips and her navel, which Jack took advantage of and positioned<br/>himself off the bed. He moved Elizabeth 's legs apart, and kissed along her thigh, stopping at her center to give her a kiss. He was working her, making her sweat and gasp and moan his name as his tongue drove itself in and out of her.</p><p>She barely noticed that when she was squirming, she opened the robe. Jack saw it as an invitation, and settled his body over her, suckling and biting at her breasts.</p><p>Elizabeth could feel him hard and ready against her thigh, even with his breeches still being on.</p><p>Elizabeth cried out a bit when Jack left her to lay down on the bunk, and she moved to lay by his side. She looked down at him, wanting it all. Her hand moved down to his breeches, her lips moving up to his, and she kissed him as her hand worked to expose him.</p><p>It was Jack's turn to let out a moan as his member sprung free, hardening up against his stomach. He lifted up his hips and helped Elizabeth slide his breeches off, smirking as she laid right by him again and stared at his face.</p><p>Elizabeth bit her lip, wanting to look at him, but afraid to. The only man she saw naked was her husband; of course, Jack was her husband.</p><p>"Ye look like a virgin again, Lizzie." Jack chuckled, and slipped his hand between her legs. She gasped and moved against his hand, feeling a tight ball of pressure build up in her gut. Jack moved to be over her, lowering his mouth to her neck and sucking on her skin, marking her for the world to see.</p><p>"Jack -" She moaned, and lifted her hips sub-consciously to touch his.</p><p>All of a sudden, Elizabeth felt him probe her entrance, sliding in easily into her sheath. Elizabeth arched her back, feeling her hard nipples press against Jack's chest as he began to move in and out, nice, and slow.</p><p>"Been awhile since we done this, huh?" Jack asked, his voice husky and sounding like he was gurgling.</p><p>Elizabeth could only moan in response, moving her hips to match his thrusts, encouraging him to speed up as she scratched her nails down his back. After a few more thrusts of his hips, Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him in closer so he could go in deeper.</p><p>Jack was gripping her sides so hard that she was getting bruises by her breasts, his movements became faster and more demanding, and he bit down on her shoulder as he felt his pleasure mount. Elizabeth cried out at being bitten again, but dug her fingernails deeper into his skin. She moved her hands up to grab his dreadlocks, sharply pulling his head back so she could place a fervent kiss on his lips.</p><p>Still connected, Jack pushed himself in one more time and gripped her hips, grunting almost like an animal as he finished inside of her. Elizabeth felt the pressure within her break at his last thrust, and cried out with him.</p><p>Sweating, panting and now exhausted, Jack laid down by her side, his face nestled into his pillow. Elizabeth moved and threw her arm over his shoulders, cuddling up close to him.</p><p><em>So that's what it's like to have sex with Jack Sparrow. </em>Elizabeth kissed his shoulder blade before closing her eyes. <em>I can see why he brags.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth lay, awake, in her sleeping husband's arms. She could not believe that the first day had gone by so quickly, and that this was the only night she had with Jack. She traced a tattoo of a sun she found on his arm and sighed. Elizabeth wondered if, in her real life, Jack would willingly be with her maybe in this world, she never killed him.</p><p>It was no matter to her though, now, for she was liking this world better. There was a sense of freedom here that she did not have, even after claiming to be a pirate, in her world. She felt like she could spread her arms wide and hug the ocean, if she wanted to, felt like she should be able to fly alongside the ship.</p><p>"'M what ye thinking' 'bout?" Asked a slightly drowsy Jack, who was looking at her with dark orbs, while his arm was tightening around her body.</p><p>"Nothing . . . " Elizabeth smiled, and pushed back a stray dread from his face. "Just you."</p><p>"And I'm nothing?" Jack looked offended, but still leaned over and kissed her. "Thanks."</p><p>Elizabeth smiled, and rested her hand on his shoulder. "I was actually thinking about you wrapping these arms around my waist as I straddled you . . . "</p><p>"sex-crazed addict." Jack accused, and reached down to help her move and wrap his arms around her. "Let's do it."</p><p>Elizabeth laughed, and straddled his stomach first. She leaned down to give him a kiss, but he met her halfway and placed a kiss on her neck. Jack sat up underneath her, moving her to sit on his lap, and continued to work on her neck, placing a newer, redder mark next to her now slightly older one. Elizabeth gave a content sigh and arched her chest toward him, encouraging him to go further down.</p><p>Jack made a sound that sounded almost like a growl when Elizabeth pulled on his head as he placed kisses between her breasts. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh as Jack's fingers began dancing on her sensitive skin above her stomach. Jack chuckled into her chest before taking one of her nipples in his mouth, fueling a need for more closeness in Elizabeth.</p><p>Underneath her bum, she felt her husband (in this realm) grow harder. She instinctively moved upon it, feeling it expand the more she ground herself against it. Jack grasped her hips tightly, kneading her flesh with his ringed fingers. Elizabeth moaned as she felt the need for him increase, and hovered over his lips.</p><p>"Tell me about the first time you told me you loved me." Elizabeth ghosted her lips over his, and Jack fought for breath to speak; sweat beading on his brow.</p><p>He gasped as she stilled her movements, and Jack tried to enter and quell his desire, but Elizabeth placed her hands on his hips to still him.</p><p>"Ye already know . . . " Jack groaned again, feeling Elizabeth 's hand cup his groin.</p><p>Elizabeth smiled. <em>Time to lie. </em>"I know . . . " She used her fingers to squeeze him firmly. "... but tell me anyway. Or I won't help this problem I hold in my hand."</p><p>"Bugger . . . " Jack took a few breaths to try to calm himself. "It was . . . " he licked his lips, and finally got himself in control. "We were at the Cove . . . you turned King, needed a Queen . . . Barbossa had rotten teeth and ye trusted me more."</p><p>Elizabeth frowned. "That's not romantic."</p><p>Jack looked up into his wife's eyes, and saw a pain there. Immediately, he sobered up and cupped her face with his hands. After a soft, gentle kiss Jack held her close; the words whispered against her skin.</p><p>"It was after Will found out about our forced marriage. He left to captain the Flying Dutchman, and you were distraught for weeks. I wanted you to smile, so I told you that I loved you. And you didn't believe me." Jack smirked, and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Then one night there was a storm, and you were afraid that Will had caught up to us. One thing led to another, and we made love."</p><p>"That sounds more romantic." Elizabeth smiled, and locked her lips onto his, moving her hips against him.</p><p>Jack moaned in satisfaction, and locked his arms around her waist as she sat fully on him. Sweat beaded on her forehead, as she unsteadily began to move on him - she had never done it this way with Will. Jack looked up at her in confusion for a moment, then gripped her hips and began to help her move on him.</p><p>He groaned, the sound seeming like it had been ripped from his gut, and laid his forehead on her shoulder and looked down on her bouncing breasts, her bare thighs . . .</p><p>Elizabeth gasped when Jack bit her shoulder, and smiled as Jack made another growling sound before flipping her over and plowing her into the mattress. Her legs locked around his waist, pulling him in deeper as he sped up his movements.</p><p>After burying himself inside her one last time, Jack withdrew from her and laid by Elizabeth in the bunk, and sighed.</p><p>Jack pushed back strands of her hair, and asked a question that startled Elizabeth; that made her gut harden and left her afraid.</p><p>"What did ye do to my wife?"</p><p>(J)(E)(J)(E)</p><p>Jack sat in a chair that he pulled in from his chart area, and sat by the bed in his breeches. Elizabeth sat, wearing his shirt, on the bed, and fingered the sheet. A stunned silence had filled the room, and Elizabeth was afraid to lift her head to look at Jack.</p><p>"So."</p><p>Elizabeth jerked, startled by Jack's sudden words. She locked eyes with him, and noticed that he was not as confused as he was before.</p><p>"You are Elizabeth, but you are not my wife, Elizabeth. You-Elizabeth is different from My-Elizabeth, meaning that You-Elizabeth is from another world?"</p><p>Elizabeth nodded.</p><p>"And You-Elizabeth wished to be in my world, and a witch granted your wish. So now you have two days to be in this world, while My-Elizabeth is somewhere. Where exactly My-Elizabeth is You-Elizabeth have no clue." Jack stood up, and walked to the window in the bedroom cabin. "And one of your two days is up, meaning You-Elizabeth is leaving on the next midnight and My-Elizabeth will, hopefully, return."<br/>Elizabeth nodded, and realized that he couldn't see her with his back to her. "Yes."</p><p>Jack nodded, and turned to look at her. Elizabeth blushed a bit, realizing that her bare legs were in view. All of the sudden, even after the night she had, she grabbed the pillow and covered herself.</p><p>"One more question." Jack said, walking toward her again. He forced Elizabeth to lock eyes with him by gently cupping her chin and lifting it. "Why?"</p><p>Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A vision of Jack looking down on the deck of the Pearl, as she walked toward him to make her last goodbye; the look of regret that flashed on his face when he pushed her away from the kiss she tried to give him . . .</p><p>"Because I wanted to know what it was like." Elizabeth opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was his warm chocolate eyes holding some compassion. "What it would be like if I stayed with you on the Pearl . . . to see if it would have worked out."</p><p>Jack nodded, and let go of her chin. Elizabeth watched him as he twirled his wedding ring on his finger, and smiled. "Ye know, I never wanted to get married. Was never in me plans. But when ye, My-Elizabeth, chose me in that court room, I couldn't help but be happy."</p><p>"Even though it was forced, and I - she - killed you?"</p><p>"Even so." Jack stopped playing with his ring and looked at her pillow-covered legs. "She has a tattoo of a sparrow on her hip. I noticed that it wasn't there when ye were on top of me."</p><p>"Oh." Elizabeth looked down at her bare hips and frowned. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Jack smirked, and reached out to cup her face. "Are ye sure that everything will sort out by midnight tomorrow?"</p><p>Elizabeth opened up her mouth to say 'yes', but found that she couldn't. She wasn't sure. "I hope so."</p><p>Jack nodded. "Me too." He looked down at the bunk, and sighed. "Go to sleep. We'll sort this out in the morning."</p><p>"Where should I sleep?" she asked, hoping that he wouldn't say 'with the crew'.</p><p>"Here, silly."</p><p>"Where will you sleep?"</p><p>"Here too. It's me bunk."</p><p>"Are you sure? Wouldn't it be -"</p><p>Jack stared at her, cocking his eyebrow. "Ye and I just been inside each other twice, Lizzie, I don't think sleeping next to each other is going to be a problem." Jack sighed, slipping underneath the sheets, and resting his head on the pillow next to Elizabeth 's. "Just keep yer hands to yourself. I'm spoken for." He added, in a teasing voice.</p><p>Elizabeth nestled into the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. Minutes past, and Jack's soft snoring filled the cabin. Elizabeth was shocked that he took it with the greatest of ease, although he had been through a dozen and more odd things in his life.</p><p>A warm arm encircled her waist, and she looked over at the sleeping Jack's face. He looked so peaceful . . . if he can, maybe she can be too . . . at least to get some sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me what happens in your world." Elizabeth asked, biting of a piece of hardtack.</p><p>Her and this world's Jack were sitting at the table, talking calmly about what would happen that night. This world's Jack had been very accepting of what had happened, and what would happen later on. He was so unlike the Jack in her world, who would probably not even look at her.</p><p>Jack swallowed his mouthful of rum - some things never changed- and began his story.</p><p>"Well, you killed me, right?" Elizabeth reluctantly nodded. "And went to the Locker to get me?"</p><p>"Right." Elizabeth nodded, and stole Jack's rum bottle.</p><p>"Well afterwards we lost William along the way... The Flying Dutchman took you captive, and I bargained to get you back. Almost lost me crew and the Pearl, too." Elizabeth blushed, but continued to listen. She was touched that he tried to get her back from Jones. "We made it to Shipwreck Cove, where I elected you Pirate King-"</p><p>"That happened in my world too. Not that I really do anything but hear complaints... thank you, for that." Elizabeth interrupted.</p><p>Jack threw his head back and laughed, then reached over and grabbed the rum. "Sorry about that."</p><p>Elizabeth watched as his throat worked down the rum, and found herself falling in love with him more and more.</p><p><em>But it's not right. </em>Elizabeth thought.<em> He's not your Jack. You don't have a Jack.</em></p><p>"That's where Teague, the wonderful caring father that he is-" Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "-decided that a King needed a Queen. And then he looked at me. Lots of the men, men who even have wives, put in for ya - but ye wouldn't marry anyone ye didn't know. Barbossa tried, even went down on one knee, but the look on yer face - I had to save you. I stepped in before he could ask."</p><p>Elizabeth smiled. "Well, luckily it was not me."</p><p>Jack smiled, and continued. "Aye. Anyway, my Lizzie looked at me, and I asked her. And surprisingly, she said yes."</p><p>"Aw. Then let me guess- you won the battle against Jones, Will was stabbed, and became the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, and we won against Beckett?"</p><p>"Same thing happened to you?"</p><p>Elizabeth nodded.</p><p>"How is it in your world? How am I like?" Jack paused, and took a swig of rum. "How are... how are we like?"</p><p>Elizabeth's face fell. "There is no 'we'."</p><p>"Ah." Jack handed over the rum and leaned back into his chair. "What happened?"</p><p>Elizabeth shook her head. "We just never worked out. Too many things got in the way."</p><p>"Did you try?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then how do ye know that ye didn't work out if ye never tried?" Jack asked, and at Elizabeth's silence, dropped the subject.</p><p>"You are not that different." Elizabeth answered his first question. "My world's Jack is a bit more hostile... especially towards me."</p><p>"Maybe he - I'm - he just keeps his guard up. I have been hurt many times in the past."</p><p>Elizabeth stared off into space, absentmindedly sipping from the bottle. Jack just sat back in his chair, staring at her.</p><p>Putting the bottle back on the desk, Elizabeth turned to Jack.</p><p>"Why me?"</p><p>"Beg pardon?" Jack asked, confusion knitting in his brow.</p><p>"Why did you pick me? What did I do?"</p><p>Jack smirked. "Nothing."</p><p>"Then why did you marry me? You tell me, first, that it was business. Then you fell in love. Why?"</p><p>"Because, Elizabeth, I've loved you- or my, Elizabeth, which in fact is you- since Rumrunner's Isle." Jack leaned forward, towards her. "Might not have known it at the time, but I did. I know it took me until the kiss to finally figure it out."</p><p>"Do you think that my world's Ja-"</p><p>"Yes." Jack smiled, interrupting her words. "I do."</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence for a couple more moments before Jack excused himself to go tend to his ship.</p><p>"Ye can go anywhere ye like. Yer not a prisoner."</p><p>Elizabeth gave him a small, kind smile before nodding her head in thanks. The pirate Captain left her be, and she twirled the wedding ring on her finger.</p><p>A thought came to her. How come when she came here, she had the ring, but not the tattoo?</p><p>
  <em>Odd.</em>
</p><p>Then another thought came to her. That first night, Jack must have slipped the skull ring on her finger while she was sleeping. It was when he thought that she was his wife.</p><p>
  <em>Then why didn't he ask for his ring back?</em>
</p><p>Maybe he forgot about it. Elizabeth pulled the ring off and placed it on his table.</p><p>While being definitely original and odd for a wedding ring, Elizabeth had to admit that the ring was beautiful. The small diamond chips shone pink- her favorite color - and she realized that it must have cost Jack a lot, if he hadn't stolen it.</p><p>The thought of it made her smile.</p><p>Deciding against staying cooped up in the cabin, she found her boots and slipped them on - they were a bit big, but didn't slip off. Elizabeth smiled still as she ran her fingers through her hair and went outside.</p><p>She hoped everything went well tonight, for Jack's sake. She hoped his wife would come back. But if she stayed... then she realized she couldn't. She only agreed to two days. Elizabeth's smile faltered a bit; but she decided that since this is her last day here in this world, she would try to remain in good spirits.</p><p>The wind blew her hair up and around her face, so badly that Elizabeth had to tie it up and stuff it underneath her hat.</p><p>Now that her eyes were clear, she scanned the deck of the Pearl. Gibbs stood at the helm; Marty was tying off some lines.</p><p>Elizabeth stepped off the higher deck, eyes searching for the Captain. She could not find him anywhere, so she went beneath the decks into the hold.</p><p>Jack stood over an open crate, face deep in thought.</p><p>"Jack-"</p><p>"Ruined."</p><p>"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth asked, stepping closer to the pirate.</p><p>"Silk is ruined." He shut the crate and pushed it off to the side. "Dammit. Could have gotten a good price on that."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Jack smirked at her. "Not your fault. Just bad luck. I always get that if I don't get a Lizzie-kiss in the morn'."</p><p>Elizabeth blushed, and gasped when Jack wrapped his arm around her waist.</p><p>"Jack! Your wife-"</p><p>"Ye are my wife, remember?"</p><p>"But-!"</p><p>"Yer name is Elizabeth Swann, right? Or use to be?"</p><p>"Yes, I guess so -"</p><p>"Then no worries. I can't cheat on me wife with me wife." Jack smirked.</p><p>Elizabeth tried to process this new knowledge, but her mind became mixed up when Jack's lips descended on hers.</p><p>His warm lips pressed firmly against hers; his tongue tickling her upper lip. He wanted access, and Elizabeth wondered if she should.</p><p>
  <em>But you want this.</em>
</p><p>His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, tasting the rum she drank to the bread she ate. He moaned as her tongue began to fight for dominance, and the kiss that was only meant for good luck turned into something more demanding.</p><p>Jack pushed her against the boards of the hull, lifting her skirt up and grasping onto her bare thigh as he grinded against her. Elizabeth gasped, and held onto Jack's shoulders as he grinded again.</p><p>She could only sputter out one word: "Why?"</p><p>Jack smiled. "Because you wanted me."</p><p>She blushed. "I did not -"</p><p>"Bugger it. Ye told tha' witch ye wanted to see what it would be like to be with me, didn't ye?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then ye want me." Jack leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. "'M just giving you what ye wanted."</p><p>Elizabeth locked her lips with Jack's, and tightened her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Jack's hands moved around her body, grasping everything that would excite her more and more.</p><p>"Why do ye want me?" Jack murmured, his breath coming in hard, short gaps. Elizabeth tried kissing him again to quiet him, but he resisted. "Why do ye want me?"</p><p>Elizabeth closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his.</p><p>"I don't know. I don't understand you. I want to know you. I don't know." Elizabeth gasped, and pressed her body more against his.</p><p>"Do you love me?"</p><p>Elizabeth sobbed openly at his question.</p><p>"You already know..."</p><p>"I know my Lizzie. I don't know about you."</p><p>"I thought we were one and the same... remember?" Elizabeth looked up at him, tears glistening in her brown eyes. "We are. Everything. You know how I feel."</p><p>Jack smiled, and kissed her on her forehead. "Ye are talking like me."</p><p>Elizabeth laughed brokenly, tears streaming down her face. She rested her head on his shoulder, crying in earnest. Jack held her until her sobs subsided; and held her just a bit longer afterwards.</p><p>"Promise me you will remind me when you go back."</p><p>Elizabeth sighed, and moved to be closer to him, if that was possible.</p><p>"I'll try to keep the promise."</p><p>(J)(E)(J)(E)</p><p>The rest of the day passed by in a blur; Jack had tried to make her have fun on her last day. The crew knew no different, just thought that it was an exceptionally good day for the Captain and his wife.</p><p>Jack had taught her how to play poker with Gibbs and Marty; she ended up winning three times. Then Elizabeth taught- or tried to teach Jack- how to dance properly; she ended up laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes as Jack kept falling on his arse.</p><p>When it reached late afternoon, however, Elizabeth and Jack climbed the rigging and rested on the netting, passing a bottle between them, and telling each other stories. Elizabeth laughed, and rested against Jack's chest as him and her stayed on the rigging to watch the sun set.</p><p>In order to keep her in a jovial mood, Jack had gathered up all the instrument players in the crew and had them strike up tunes to dance to. He took Elizabeth around the deck a couple of times before handing her off into Gibb's hands. He laughed at the sight of his stout friend trying to keep up to Elizabeth's pace.</p><p>Elizabeth then judged a pissing contest; something she thought she would find disgusting and never would have done, if it weren’t for the large amount of rum rushing through her system. She gave a kiss on the cheek to Cotton, who had won.</p><p>It wasn't until Jack pulled her into an embrace and held her that she realized what time it was, and what was going to or should happen. He told her of the stars, calming her down and into a sleep. He rubbed the small of her back, his deep voice breaking only once or twice as he watched the moon rise higher and higher in the sky.</p><p>Elizabeth moaned, and moved against the bed spread she was laying on. She clutched her head and cursed the vile drink of rum.</p><p>"Jack..." She sat up in bed, and felt around for him. "What do you do for headaches?" She opened her eyes, to find no one with her. "Jack?"</p><p>The smell of him still lingered around her, the feel of his warm arms holding her close... but when she saw the daylight break through the window of her own cabin, on her own ship, she realized that her adventure was over.</p><p>Elizabeth looked around in dismay. It couldn't be over. No, it couldn't...</p><p>Then, taking in a deep shuddering breath, fell onto the sheets and cried.</p><p>A strange, disembodied voice filled her ears, the voice of the witch who had granted her wish.</p><p>
  <em>"Selfish woman. You should have refused your gift. If you get what you really want, in the end, you only hurt more."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth gave a soft smile at the merchant man, and continued looking at the goods on his cart. She sighed, and decided to purchase an apple and some bananas. Taking a bite out of the apple, she walked calmly down the road of San Salvador. The port was busy with the day's usual events, people brushed past her without even knowing who she was.</p><p>Elizabeth liked it.</p><p>It had been three months since her adventure into another world, and even though it still pained her to think of her days there; she had learned to cope.</p><p>She took another bite of apple and stopped to look at some fabric another vendor was selling. Cloths of various kinds, colors and patterns filled her vision, and she was about to buy a bright shining red cloth when a tarred hand came into her line of vision -</p><p>- A tarred hand holding a ring, a skull with two pink diamond eyes.</p><p>Elizabeth gasped, and turned to look into the face of Jack Sparrow.</p><p>"My wife seemed to have left this on our ship." He frowned, and looked Elizabeth up and down. "My wife didn't come back to me ship."</p><p>Elizabeth's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fainted right into Jack's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>